sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
ICRV Prowler
HIMS ''Prowler'' is a Corellian Corvette tasked with Patrol and Reconnaissance Operations for Task Force Inquisitor. It's currently home to Epsilon Squadron. The Prowler is often seen patrolling Imperial space and working in close proximity with the Task Force. Disposition Prowler is one of the more unique warships in the Imperial inventory because of its ability to deploy a squadron of starfighters. By common nature, a CR90-type Corvette only has a hangar bay scantly large enough to house a single large starfighter, or some cargo modules and a lifter skiff. However, due to the aggressive tactics of such Imperial warriors as Danik Kreldin, no less than twenty corvettes and light cruisers, not normally enabled to carry fighter squadrons, have been gutted and refitted to do so. In Prowler's case, her crew complement was heavily reduced down to the absolute bare essentials. Her cargo capacity became non-existent. Secondary features and components, such as science suites and passenger amenities were completely eradicated. She no longer has escape pods. Instead of the cramped little hangar "closet", an open-to-space hangar bay has been carved out of the underside, starting just aft of the forward turbolaser hub and ending just forward of the aft sensor array hub. This section of the ship has been widened considerably in order to allow four rows of three TIE Interceptors each to attach "Mynock-style" (points "down", with engines and hatch plugged into the upper "ceiling" of the compartment) within the bay. Maintenance of the fighters is impossible, so Prowler frequently stops at Imperial waystations to offload damaged fighters and take on replacements. Imperial Service Record Early Days Corellian Engineering Corps constructed the skeleton of a CR-90 type Corvette named Avatar on order from Moff Kentor Sarne of the Kathol Sector to use as a courier vessel among the many systems of his sector. In 5 ABY the vessel was transferred to the nearby Minos Cluster where it was used as a picket vessel for a small taskforce under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Post-Endor Following the Imperial withdrawal from the Minos Cluster in early 7 ABY, HIMS Avatar was reassigned to Naval Intelligence for information gathering purposes. She spent the next eight months in space dock at the KDY facility in orbit of Selene. The engines were refitted to be faster and quieter, and its sensor suite was vastly upgraded. Late in 8 ABY, she was rechristened Prowler and dispatched to a newly formed Naval Reconnaissance Squadron. The modifications allowed Prowler to jump into enemy star systems, shut down all systems other than communications, sensors, and lifesupport, and drift. She could stay on station for days or weeks at a time, picking up SIGINT (Signals Intelligence) or vast volumes of passive sensor sweeps of a system, allowing Imperial High Command to accurately track New Republic movements in a targeted sector to help plan battle strategy. This would come in very effective during the Third Battle of Coruscant when Prowler sat in far orbit of the planet tagging and relaying the location of every Republic ship in system. With this information in hand, the Imperial Navy pushed on to complete, albeit costly, dominance of the Republic Fleet. For these efforts, the ship was given an Imperial Unit Citation by Emperor Valak upon her return to Dreven after the engagement. In 9 ABY Prowler would again be refitted, this time as a platform for a squadron of TIE Fighters, giving the Imperial Navy fast strike capability in situations that Star Destroyers were too bulky or cost prohibitive with which to respond. Her enhanced engines and sensor suite were kept as well, allowing Prowler to take on more nefarious missions. Imperial Intelligence, in combination with the Imperial Navy, would use ships like Prowler for convoy raiding. Using her ability to drift, Prowler would sit and wait in popular space lanes. When unprotected or under-protected New Republic support convoys would drop out of hyperspace to navigate past a spatial object, or unguarded planet, the Prowler would strike. She earned quite a reputation among the support fleets, and even the whisper that the Prowler might be in the area would warrant detaching a Frigate or Light Cruiser to try and track down the vessel. However, the corvette's sensor suite often let her get the drop on any escort vessels, and give her enough time to collect her fighters and jump away in search of easier prey. Imperial Blitzkrieg As of the Imperial Blitzkrieg in 14 ABY, HIMS Prowler was reassigned to Task Force Hammer where she worked in cooperation with [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] as a picket ship. Her squadron of fighters and enhanced sensors allow her to function in a role typically assigned to a much larger Nebulon-B Frigate. Under the Command of Jal'Dana Rall, Prowler often went on long range patrols of enemy-occupied or neutrally-controlled systems. Both the vessel and her CO were ideally suited towards this task and provide the commanders of the Imperial fleet a great amount of Intelligence data on New Republic and Independent ship movements in the more populated star systems not currently under Imperial control. Current Service After the fall of Coruscant and under the direction of Grand Inquisitor Vassily Korolov, Prowler was assigned to Task Force Inquisitor, serving as a picket ship for [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] and alongside her old companion, [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]]. Description The familiar hammer-headed design for the galaxy's most versatile capital vessel glides before you. The aft third of the Corellian Corvette's hull is composed of eleven cylindrical ion engines large enough to enhance her class' speedy reputation. The corvette's silvery and flat white elliptic midships spring forth from the massive engines for the next one-hundred meters, capped off in a T-type intersection by a barrel shaped stern. All along the hull there are evenly spaced communications arrays, bristling with all sorts of antennea. Notable CO's Commander Jal'Dana Rall OOC Information * [[ICRV Admiral Canis|HIMS Admiral Canis]] was renamed Prowler in 2002 as part of a drive to Imperialize ship names. Ships named after individual people didn't seem to flow with the ideals of the New Order so the Imperial Faction Head held a contest to rename the vessels. Prowler